Scrappy
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Maria Ushiromiya-Fudo encounters a Scraplet and wants to keep it as a pet. Will she get her wish?


**SCRAPPY**

Maria was out in the park, playing with Sakutaro, when she heard something from a nearby bush.

Maria ran for the bush, "Sakutaro, let's go check it out!"

Sakutaro chased after her, "Wait, Maria!

Maria went into the bush and came face-to-face with the cutest thing ever.

* * *

><p>Maria returned home, humming, and saw her family down in the garage. Her Papa was working on his D-Wheel and the other D-Wheels of Team 5D's were also parked there for maintenance.<p>

"I'm home!" Maria cried.

Aki smiled as she greeted, "Welcome home, Maria!"

Yuji smiled, "Did you have fun? Win any duels?"

"Just one," she replied before remembering, "Oh, I have something to show you!" Maria opened up her backpack and a roundish, metallic head with large purple eyes popped out.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "What is that?"

Crow frowned in thought, "It looks like some kinda robot pet. "

Yuji crouched down, "Where did you get that, Maria?"

Maria looked down at the robot, "Oh, Sakutaro and I found him in the park and he followed me home? Can I keep him?"

"He so adorable~!" Aki cooed.

Maria took out the robot and it had a huge head, bigger than its body, which sported six, insect-like legs. It looked like a cute, robot bug.

The mini robot looked around and then its eyes locked onto Jack's D-Wheel. All of a sudden, it changed from cute to terrifying as it lunged out of Maria's arms, its mouth wide open, revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth, like those of a shark, and spinning, making a sound like a chainsaw that was running. Its forelegs rose up, looking like a mantis' as it scuttled towards Jack's bike and jumped upon it. Jack screamed as he saw that Maria's new pet was starting to eat at his precious D-Wheel.

Jack bugged out, "MY WHEEL OF FORTUNE!"

He grabbed for the miniature robot and it tried to break loose from his grip, its teeth still spinning like crazy.

"MY D-WHEEL IS NOT A CHEW TOY!" Jack roared. "SOMEONE, HELP ME KILL THIS THING!"

Crow grabbed a crow bar, "Try to hold it down!"

Maria got in the way and cried, "No, don't kill him! Please!"

Yuji frowned, "I think we need to get to ARMOR, stat!"

* * *

><p>Takada, Cyborg, and Fixit were in ARMOR's Science Department's lab. Takada had just drawn up plans for a new invention and was asking for a second opinion from two of his closest friends. As they were discussing things, Yuji and Maria entered to see the trio's backs facing them.<p>

Maria held up Scrappy who was in a plastic cage, "Hey, look at what I found!"

Takada sighed, annoyed, "We're busy!" He got a good look at the thing inside the plastic cage Maria was holding. He screamed, "WARGH! "

Cyborg and Fixit also screamed as they backed away with Takada. Cyborg had his sonic cannon armed and aimed at Maria while Takada had his Green Lantern ring aimed as well. Fixit was hiding behind the two, taking cover.

Yuji aimed at Cyborg with his witch-gun in his right hand and held a fireball in his left hand aimed at Takada as he glared at the three, "Put down your weapons, now."

Maria blinked, "What's wrong?"

Cyborg cried in a panicky voice, "Scraplet! SCRAPLET!"

Maria didn't get it, "What's a 'scraplet'?"

Takada was sweating like a pig as he visibly shook with fear, "Only the most dangerous pests that have ever existed."

Yuji cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously? This little guy? No offense, but he's teeny."

Cyborg tried to back away further, "You have no idea what kind of damage that _'teeny, little guy'_ can do!"

Yuji still kept his gun and fire ball in place, "Yeah, I kinda got an idea when 'Scrappy' here tried to eat Uncle Jack's D-Wheel."

Maria gazed at the Scraplet in its container and mouthed, "Scrappy…I like it. Hello, Scrappy!" she beamed.

Scrappy, the Scraplet, which had been asleep in the cage, woke up. It blinked its large violet eyes and looked around before locking onto Cyborg and Fixit. Like it had reacted to Jack's D-Wheel, it opened its mouth wide, revealing rows and rows of spinning, sharp teeth as it ran into its cage, trying to get out.

Cyborg and Fixit screamed as Takada's ring's glow intensified.

Yuji's fire ball intensified in heat, "Relax! That cage is made of plastic! He's not going anywhere!"

"We have to destroy that thing!" Cyborg cried.

"And I said RELAX!"

Takada kept his aim on the Scraplet, "It's a menace! All Scraplets know is to dismantle machines and eat ANYTHING made of metal! That includes Cy and Fixit here!"

Maria looked at Scrappy who still looked crazed and hungry but then it looked to her and closed its mouth and became a purring little kitten again.

Maria blushed, "So cute!"

Takada cocked an eyebrow, "Is your daughter brain damaged or something?"

Yuji narrowed his eyes and immediately went Enlightened as he glared at Takada menacingly, **"Insult my child again and you won't be enjoying your bed with your wife ever again."**

Takada surrendered, "OK! OK, chill!"

Fixit then spoke up, "Mr. Fudo, where did you find that scraplet?"

Yuji returned to his original state, "Maria found it."

Takada frowned, "This can't be good. Scraplets are like ants or termites. When you find one, there are always more nearby."

"How many more?"

"Thousands, maybe millions, and each with an incredible appetite and insatiable hunger for metal. You might have an outbreak on your hands."

* * *

><p>"I was right," Takada sighed as he arrived at Yuji's home world with the Manakyte hero. The city was in chaos as people tried to flee from the Scraplets. Like Takada had said their numbers were in the thousands. They had swarmed vehicles, taking them apart and eating them piece-by-piece. Fortunately, the Scraplets had no interest in anything organic but still it was a horrible sight to see.<p>

Scraplets were indeed like termites but instead of going after wood they went after metal. It was no wonder Takada referred to them as pets.

"Never thought Scrappy came from such a large family," Yuji commented.

"For Scraplets, a city is an all you can eat buffet," Takada responded. Cyborg and Fixit had not come with them. Like Takada, they too had faced Scraplets and it had traumatized them. Scraplets were the reason he had to rebuild the T-Car once. Seeing his 'baby' get devoured and not even leaving the headlights had been frightening. As for Fixit, he had the unlucky encounter when they appeared in his junkyard. And since they were both part mechanical, they were also on the menu. Cyborg had lost an arm and a leg to these creatures before they were stopped for good. Takada wasn't made of metal but the Scraplets also scared him because they ate his invention.

People were panicking from the Scraplet outbreak and unfortunately the police could do nothing against the Scraplets as their weapons were eaten as well.

"So, how do we stop them?" asked Yuji.

"Smash them, freeze them, melt them," Takada listed. "Or, better yet…" He raised his fist, the one sporting his Green Lantern ring, and formed it into a magnet. "Let's see if this works." The green magnet began to attract the Scraplets, attracting them towards it. However, he only got a small fraction of the total numbers and there were just too many of those critters. Still, it was a good start as he morphed the magnet into the form of a huge fist and crushed the Scraplets he'd captured. "I'm getting some airtime," said Takada and he took off into the air, firing down at the Scraplets with his ring or lightning bolts as Yuji watched on.

"This won't get all of them," said Yuji as he watched the carnage. "There's just too many." He shouted to Takada, "Takada, this'll take too long! We need something to get them in one place! Like bait!"

"Bait?" Takada repeated. "Scraplets can't resist metal, especially living metal." He grimaced. He hated to do this but if they were going to capture of all these things, they needed…

* * *

><p>Cyborg did not like this idea at all. In fact he hated it.<p>

"Why do I have to be bait?" asked Cyborg as Takada explained the plan to him. Back in Yuji's world, Yuji and his family were dealing with the Scraplets.

"Because you're living metal," said Takada.

"Takada, the last time we went face-to-face with those Scraplets, I lost the T-Car and both my arms and legs," Cyborg reminded, shivering at the memory of being an all-you-can-eat buffet for those metal vermin.

"Relax, I got a plan," said Takada. "Now, to call Ryuji."

* * *

><p>"Took you guys long enough!" said Yuji as he saw Takada and Cyborg arrive, with Ryuji Katsura. "Oh, hey Ryuji," Yuji greeted.<p>

"Hello to you too," Ryuji Katsura greeted. He was an ARMOR agent whose home was KRD no Sekai. "Takada asked me to help with a pest problem. So, how are you doing?"

"They keep multiplying," said Yuji, "And we can't keep up."

"Well, we've got the solution to your problem," said Takada. "You ready, Cy?"

"No," answered Cyborg.

Takada's ears then picked up the tell-tale signs of Scraplets, thousands of them, approaching and they sounded hungry. He then focused his eyes to see the swarm flying at them and they were looking straight at Cyborg. "I think that's all of them," said Takada.

"You sure?" Yuji asked.

"They have a hive mentality," Takada explained. "And they'll all go to the same food source once found and they can't resist Cyborg here." Takada looked to Ryuji. "You ready?"

"Time to put these things on ice," said Ryuji.

Once the swarm came close, a blast of sub-zero energy sprayed out at the Scraplets. Due to their size, the freezing process was instantaneous and they started to drop like flies which had just been zapped.

* * *

><p>ARMOR cleaned up and fixed all the damages caused by the Scraplets and the Scraplets were all melted down to molten metal. All, except for one.<p>

"Come here, Scrappy! Come here, boy!" Maria called as she played fetch with her pet Scraplet.

"Is it safe to let her keep that thing?" Takada asked Yuji as Maria played with Scrappy who then leapt into her arms, holding the stick in its mouth.

"We managed to reprogram him," said Yuji. "He still needs to eat metal but not like before. Also, he's programmed to only take food we feed him."

"Well, that's good," said Takada. "Let's just hope it doesn't multiply."

"Trust me, he won't," said Yuji.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so Maria gets another pet. The Scraplets are from Transformers Prime. It's short, but it's pretty simple.<strong>


End file.
